CCS Shortys
by Chibi Kitori
Summary: A bunch of random mini fics put into one. Read for a laugh, a chuckle, or what ever! Embarrassing moments, fake commercials, Alternate endings to episodes. Bet you can't read Just one! (all entries are short for quick spontanious laughter).
1. Fortune Cookies

**Fortune Cookies**

Touya decided to sit on the porch and eat his lunch in the sun.

After finishing it, he saw the fortune cookie on the side his father left for him. He reached over and broke it in half. He ate one half while reading his fortune:

'_I know what happened to you last Summer.' _

He sat and thought about what happened to him last Summer, when it struck him, he didn't remember. 

Just then Sakura came out with her roller blades, to go out with Tomoyo.  She turned and looked at her brother's worried face. She strolled over to him, peering  over his shoulder. A broad smile made it's way across her face when she read his 'fortune.'

'What is it, monster?" Touya asked. Sakura's smile got even wider,

"I know what happened to you last Summer." 

Touya looked up, "What happened last Summer." 

Sakura's smile was now ear to ear, 

"You were in a coma."


	2. Cherry Blossoms are absentminded

****

Cherry Blossoms are absentminded

Sakura and Syaoran were capturing there latest card, _Lightning._

Once Syaoran got it busy thanks to the idea of using shadow and his elements, it was time to seal it.

"Hurry Kinomoto, seal the card." He yelled over the wind and noise.

"Hai!" Sakura lifted her wand up high.

"Return to your power confined, Lightning!"

As soon as Sakura's wand came down…it didn't work.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked

"Nani?" Syaoran blinked.

"Oh! I know what's wrong." Sakura laughed at her realisation.

"What's wrong with the stupid thing?" He corked a brow.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I forgot to change the batteries."

The next one is coming and it's real good, lol. Review… 


	3. Popawheelie

**Pop-a-Wheelie**

Sakura was roller skating, when she saw Yukito biking up a head.

She decided today was the day she would empress him.

"Hey Yuki! Wanna see a trick?" Yukito stopped biking,  turned his bike around and stood there, "Sure!"

Sakura blushed as she started speeding up.  What she meant to do was jump and twirl in the air and land on one foot…but things didn't go according to plan, instead-****

She jumped into the air twirled and landed, but one of her wheels shot out, hit Yuki on the head and Sakura landed flat on her already blushing face.

"Nice trick, it's excellent for self defence, but next time you decide to use me as a practice target, warn me. By the way, you need to work on your landing…"

Sakura only nodded still dazed from the fall.


	4. Yue, a door and a Camera

****

Yue, the Door, and a Camera

Yukito came to visit Touya, only to find out he wasn't there.

Sakura started blushing at the site of him, and asked him to come in for cheesecake…who could resist. 

As they ate in the kitchen, Sakura asked to see Yue. Yukito changed into the second Guardian.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Stop calling me that, I asked to see you cause Kero wanted you."

Sakura left and down came Cerberouse.

"Hai?" 

"I wanted to know if you new, when the next test would be?"

"Lie, I don't know, if that is all I will leave." Yue turned towards the kitchen door frame and walked through, he expected to be in the hall and leave, but an unexpected force was holding him back.

"What is this?" The Gaurdian Beast, know as Kero, floated in front of him.

"You know pal, it would be a good idea to fold those wings, I don't see how you're gonna get through." Kero held back the laughter that was choking him as he watched Yue get an angry look as he made his wings disappear.

"Let no one know of this." 

He was about to leave when he herd giggling and looked up the stairs to see Tomoyo taping the entire seen. 

"Great Footage Yue, I should make a costume for you…"

o.0


	5. Yamazaki's Tall Tails

**Yamazakis Tall tails**

"Hey, Syaoran!"

"Hai?"

"Nice flowers, who are they for?"

"Someone…"

"Nice Carnations, say did you know, that carnations represented eternal life?"

"No…" Sayoran turned and looked at the other boy.

"It's true, Carnation is the root word for reincarnation."

"Really!" Yamazaki nodded.

"No it's not." Chiharu walked up to him and hit him over the head.

"You're right, did you know it really means, 'I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, for running over your stuffed animal with a car'" 

Syaoran went red in the face and Chiharu looked at him funny, then she turned to Yamazaki and hit him over the head again and started dragging him away by the ear.

"…but I swear Chiharu-kun, I'm telling the truth this time…honest"


	6. Bathroom Window: Part 1

**Bathroom Window Part: 1**

Syaoran wanted to talk to Sakura, so he decided to go to her house. When he got there he saw Tomoyo watching t.v. He figured she had to be home so, he rang the doorbell…and waited…and waited…and waited…you get the point. He decided if no one was going answer the door, he would have to go through the window. 

He saw Sakura's bedroom window open, so he climbed the tree, when he suddenly saw a yellow thing fly right in front of him.

"What do you want you insignificant ball of fluff?"

"Hey kid watch it! Besides what are you doing here?" Syaoran started to blush.

"Grrrr! None of your business, stuffed animal!"

"What! Just for that, I'm not letting you in!"

"Try and stop me!"

"Fine!" Kero's sharp teeth bit Syaorans finger making him try to wiggle him of and loose his grip making him fall down.

"Stupid Cerberus wannabe." Syaorans muffled voice spoke through the mouthful of grass and dirt.

"and Stay out kid!"


	7. Bathroom Window: Part 2

**Bathroom Windows Part: 2**

Syaoran got up and went around the house, to another tree and climbed that instead, "Heeheehee! Stupid stuffed animal…" 

He crawled through the bathroom window and was about to reach for the doorknob, when he herd what sounded like shower curtains being pulled back. 

He turned around and his face went white.

"Expecting someone else Hentai?" 

Touya laughed while holding a sludge hammer.

Syaoran squeaked and jumped out the window, not caring that his pants ripped at the back revealing his underwear.

"Stay out Gaki!"

Touya waved his hammer triumphantly out the window…and dropped it…and it landed on his bike denting the front and breaking it's horn.

"Oh man! That was new! Grrrrr…Stupid Gaki!"

Did you like it, I hope you did! Next chapter coming tomorrow, or ho knows when!^-^ you know the drill, review!


	8. Kero and the Voice Card: Part 1

****

Kero and the Voice Card: Part 1

One day, while Tomoyo was finishing of a costume for Sakura, she got a ring on her phone.

"Mushi mushi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking." She herd a frantic Sakura on the other line.

"Tomoyo, quick, go to Penguin Park, it's another test! Hurry!" 

"I'm on my way!" Tomoyo grabbed the costume and ran out the door to get to her friends aid, clutching her camera against her chest.

Meanwhile, back at the Kinomoto resident, Kero was laughing his head of at the little phone prank he played on Tomoyo.

"Know, who should be my next target?" 

An evil little smirk appeared on his face.

"I know…The GAKI!" 

Cliffy on a shorty? Guess so, well don't worry the next chapter will come later today.


	9. Kero and the Voice Card:Part 2

**Kero and the Voice Card: Part 2**

Kero laughed some more as he dialled the Li resident.

Li was studying when his phone wrong, he peered at it curiously before picking it up.

"Hello Li residents." He then herd a worried Sakura's 'voice.'

"Gaki, I mean Syaoran! Hurry! There's another test and it's attacking Tomoyo, we need help, PLEASE!"

"I'm on my way Sakura, hold on." Syaoran jumped out the window, landing in his green robes and making a dash towards the park, and jumping on roofs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ohhhhh *sighs* Voice card, I gotta hand it to ya, we did good!" Voice card smiled happily before retuning to her card state.

"A voice???? VOICE get MY voice back to normal! VOICE!"

Meanwhile back at Penguin Park…

"What do you mean I have to wear the Costume?!?" Syaorans eyes darted around for an exit, but Tomoyo had already caught him.

"Well Sakura's not here, so we have to…improvise."

A smiling Tomoyo then started chasing Li around trying to get the kawaii pink dress on him.

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOO!!! I hate you Chibi Goku!"

Chibi Kitori: That's why I decided to become an author.


	10. Kero's Problem

**Kero's Problem**

"*sniff sniff* I can't believe this…Why didn't I do it! I had the chance. She was my only true love and I blew it! She was so fine and delicate and petite. Tomoyo always has the best taste in finding them. Oh Kami she was so sweet. Kami why didn't I do it when we were alone? Why? Touya finally left the room leaving me and my love all alone. It was so cozy in the room I watched her sit there, all alone. 

And then he came in and took her away! *starts crying* He stole her away from me! *cries even more* 

Oh why did he have to eat the last pastry!!!!!!!"

Tisk, tisk, tisk, typical Kero and pastries, that's probably the only thing he will ever love…besides video games. 

By the way, it's really important that you read the authors note, it appears that some people have not, and supposedly thought this was an actual story, all it is, is a bunch of mini humorous fics put into ONE story NOT jokes *well sorta* and certainly not a story, clear? Good. Well I hope you enjoyed those, I'll update real soon!


	11. Sword Fight

**Sword Fight**

Syaoran was back in Hong Kong training with some cousins. It was time to use their swords. Syaoran used his mystical Sword while the other two picked up enchanted swords. The first boy swiped, Syaoran took defence and it would have been an effective block, except his sword was sliced in half. All three boys looked down at Syaoran's sword.

"What happened?" The first boy asked.

"Wow am I that strong?" The second boy commented himself.

"No it was just one of my stupid sister's practical jokes."

"How do you know."

"Their running out of Ideas, they did this one last week."


	12. Syaorans Nasty Plan for Meiling

****

Syaorans Nasty Plan for Meiling

Syaoran wanted to go to the school dance…but he had a problem, no it wasn't he couldn't dance, no it wasn't that he had no idea what he was gong to wear and no, it wasn't how he was going to ask Sakura to the dance, on top of all those problems, his greatest one was…Meiling. 

Syaoran sat in his room, trying to figure a way out of this, when he thought of the Clow cards…a small smile made its way across the face that could remind you of the Grinch at Christmas time. Tomorrow at the dance he would put his plan into action.

****

At the dance

Syaoran picked up Sakura and drove to the dance where 'he' would meet Meiling. Syaoran and Sakura danced and danced, but when he saw Meiling he had to divert Sakura's attention numerous time, but she wasn't stupid.

By the end of the dance she asked, "Syaoran, why did we ignore Meiling all day?"

Syaoran only smiled.

"Ummm…Sakura do you know what would happen if Meiling saw 'double?'"

"What do you mean?"

"I used illusion card on Meiling to think she was dancing with me. She doesn't even know what a fool of her self she made, dancing with what seemed like no one and kissing the air" 

a/n that was pointless, anyway I'm running out of GOOD original ideas, oh man, so I might not update for a while, well I better start thinking, don't worry I promise this was not my last! Review, I need to be inspired! 


	13. Yue and the Internet

****

Yue and the Internet

Yukito went home to go on the computer to do his project. Yue had seen these before and decided to use it himself, so Yukito transformed into the mysterious 2nd guardian. 

"Now lets see, I use this…thingy and I open…stuff on this magic screen, humph simple toy." Yue clicked into the internet and clicked favourites.

One of the headings caught his eye, 'Mystical Clow Book.'

He clicked into it, and came across a website dedicated to CCS.

He clicked under his name and found all this information about himself.

"Oh my clow cards! Someone's been reading my diary!"

He looked around even more and started laughing at how this guy looked with silver hair and blue robs. He turned to the mirror in the room to compare himself with the silver guy on the picture…when he realised it was him. "What have I done to myself have I no sense have style?"

He started searching for other things instead of thinking of how badly he was humiliating himself. Suddenly a sight popped out, which just so happened to be….porn, "What are those?" Yue exclaimed, then it dawned on him. "Aaaahhhhh!" He quickly tried to close the window but more were popping out. 

"What evilness posses this…thing anyway?"

He then pulled the plug and sat down warily.

"Never again, _neve_r again."

Ever since then Yukito had a strange fear for…_that thing _as Yue calls the computer, especially the internet.


	14. Another one of Yamazaki's Tall Tails

**Another Yamazaki's Tall Tails**

"Hello, Yamazaki here! Did you know fan fiction really used to mean a fictional faire? It's true! People used to dream of building imagination into reality such as Roller Coasters. That's where fan fiction got its name from because all of you writers take your stories from the imagination and writing them in black and white for everyone to enjoy in reality."

"Did you know your brain use to be in a deferent dimension, that's why people where so stupid back in cave man days, there brains were busy lounging around waiting to be caught by someone fishing for their imagination. Isn't history interesting…when told by me up course."

**a/n I dedicate this chapter to all who have reviewed this story so far and future reviewers. So don't worry there's more to come! So review so this chapter will be dedicated to you. It took me awhile to come up with something like this to go with fanfic, enjoy.**


	15. The CCS Crew Discouver Fanfictionnet

**CCS Crew Discovers Fanfiction Part:1**

Syaoran and Sakura had to do a project, when suddenly, they came across…you guest it, Fanfiction.net. 

Sakura wanted to see what was in it, so Syaoran typically gave in.

What caught their eyes was Card captor Sakura.

"Strange…" Syaoran muttered.

"Hoe…" Sakura voiced. 

They entered and saw a story called, 'Empty House.' They entered, but did not notice the NC-17 rating. They read through the first chapters and thought it was really embarrassing at how close people wrote them to be. 

Then, Syaorans eyes widened as he read the Lemon.

He resembled a tomato. 

Sakura looked at him, blushing intensely.

"Ummm….Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Cause there's a lemon in this story." Syaoran looked like he was going to spontaneously combust.

"You liar, I don't see a picture of a lemon, or the colour yellow, you lied to me!"

Sakura! You don't understand! It's ***Censored***"

Sakura fainted anime style.

"Sakura? Sakura!?"

Sakura got back up and looked at Syaoran strangely.

"I didn't know people wrote about lemons getting laid."

**a/n**Poor clueless Sakura….sorry I haven't been updating, I have exams to study, so computer time is minimal. Don't worry, this has given me time to think of new ones, I promise to update as soon as possible.


	16. The Christmas Special

The Christmas Carol 

We all know how Toya always threatens to do something bad to Syaoran, well this time he meant it.  At Sakura's school they were having their annual Christmas carol, and instead of Rudolph, it was well…take a look.

Syaoran the big ass looser

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it, 

You could even say it shows

Me, Meiling always hit him

I always kicked him to Hong Kong

I never got sued once

Not even for stealing this song! 

Then one foggy Christmas eve

Sakura came to say:

'Syaoran you look like you were in a fight

get a plastic surgery tonight!'

Syaoran with the big ass nose

Had a big nose job done

Now Syaoran is the most

Ugliest and gross looking one!

[No offence to Syaoran fans!]


	17. Touya Meets Kitori, ME!

Touya Meets Kitori 

One day Touya wanted to try logging into a chat room. This is when Touya met his worst nightmare….

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

HIIIII! 

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

 Don't say anything about the NAME! 

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

LOL! Who did that?

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

My monstrous sister and her smart ass friend…¬.¬

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

LMAO!!! 

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

It's not FUNNY!!

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

Is too :P!

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

Is NOT!

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

Oh yes it is Cranky Touya!

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

GRRRRrrrr….FINE! You're annoying **ugly** Kitori!

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

That was harsh o.o Well you're a jerk!!!!!!

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says**

So I'm a jerk now what are you going to do about it, kick my bum? Make me wet myself? 

Ooooh I'm shaking, Kitori's gonna beat me up, someone save me!

**Kawaii_Kitori says: **

I know what you did last summer.

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

Hey that's not fair, I was in a COMA! Will everyone shut up about it!

**Kawaii_Kitori says: **

Well if you'd stop being a jerk everyone wouldn't say anything!

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

Waaah! Leave me alone! 

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

O.o ok ok ok ok! I'm going I'm going!

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

Good riddance!!!!

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

Got your IP address! MUHAHAHAHA!

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

O.O! Hey! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BIG PIG!

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

Is that the best you can say?

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says:**

I don't like you :( If you hack me I'm going to hurt you! That is…after I hunt you down…

**Kawaii_Kitori says:**

Alright Alright, tell you what, if you star in some of my fan fics, I won't hack you, ok?

**Cranky_Touya_with_Pink_Ears says**:

YOU BETTER NOT!!

~~~~~~~~SOME MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY!!!!! SHE DID NOT KEEP HER PROMISE!  THE #!$@*!!!! She stole my pictures of Yuki, My music and…No…She wouldn't…MY episodes of BARNEY!!! WAAAH!  I HATE HER!!!!!!!!"

**a/n** Guess you shouldn't trust me. R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	18. New Years with the Gang

New Years With the Gang  
  
Meiling: APRIL FOOLS!  
  
Syaoran: It's new years eve stupid.  
  
Meiling: is not!  
  
Syaoran: is TOO!  
  
Meiling: I hate you!  
  
Syaoran: Why?  
  
Meiling: You jerk stinky wolf, you never gave me my Christmas present!  
  
Syaoran: But it's new years eve! What…I'm confused, first you say it's April fools, and know we're back to Christmas!  
  
Meiling: ::sniff::sniff:: no body loves me!  
  
Syaoran: You are high!  
  
Meiling: ::hic::nu uh!  
  
Syaoran: I'm walking away now…  
  
Meiling: from the troubles in my ::hic:: life!  
  
Syaoran: yeah that's right, you stupid trouble maker…  
  
Meiling: Syaroan called me a bad name! ::hic::  
  
Sakura: I'm here!  
  
Meiling/Syaoran: My Kami it's Sakura! Where have you been?  
  
Sakura: With my boy friend ^-^   
  
Meiling: BOY FRIEND!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran: YES SHE'S NOT GAY!!!!!! I mean..uhh..YAY!  
  
Sakura: right, say hi to my Boy friend, Eriol!   
  
Meiling: What are you talking about?!?  
  
Syaoran: o.O how? I saw Eriol going out with Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura: o.o! I want to cry!  
  
~Eriol and Tomoyo walk in~  
  
Eriol/Tomoyo: HIII! Happy New Years!  
  
~Everyone stares at them~  
  
Eriol: What is the matter?  
  
Meiling/Syaoran/Sakura: YOU!  
  
Meiling: You're gross, kissing your bunny like that!  
  
Sakura/Eriol/Syaoran/Tomoyo: ……  
  
Meiling: What?  
  
Sakura: Uhh….You need help ^-^'  
  
Meiling: How dare you Kinomoto!  
  
Sakura: BYE MEILING!   
  
~Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol leave the party room~  
  
Meiling: Well this new year sucks! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL THOSE WHO CARE!  
  
~Kero pops up~  
  
Kero: HAPPY EASTER!  
  
~Meiling hits Kero~  
  
Meiling: stupid it's April-I mean it's the new years day thing!  
  
Kero: oh…welll…HAPPY 2004 NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
  
a/n Hey! Ok this is late because fanfiction put my account on lock just for having an authors note.   
  
I dodn't even know about this till know. Oh well. Please R&R! Thank you!!! 


	19. Embarassing Syaoran?

**Embarrassing Syaoran?**

Syaoran entered Eriol's extensive white mansion.  He brushed his cheek gently against his sleeve whipping off the silly string he was splattered with by a devious Tomoyo lurking in the bushes with her handy camera.  His fist came up pounding the door briskly.  

            "Eriol!  Open up!"  he herd footsteps descending the stairs and stopping.  The door promptly swung open to reveal a cheery Eriol.  

            "Good morning Li.  What brings you here?"   Syaoran pushed his way into the house.  

            "I need to talk to you about Sakura!"  Eriol readjusted his glasses.

            "What is it, girl trouble?  Is Sakura in trouble?"  Syaoran balled up his fists in his pockets.

            "No…"  he blushed.  "Sakura…She…found out…."  Eriol's eyes widened. 

            "You mean…she found out your most embarrassing moment?"  Syaoran nodded quietly.  Eriol turned around reverting his eyes from Syaoran.  

            "Uhh…how do you think she found out?"  Syaoran looked up at him dangerously.  

            "because you TOLD HER!"  Syaoran bolted up jumping on Eriol pounding him to the ground.  

            "How could you tell her about that!   How?!?"  Eriol shielded his face from Syaoran's fists.  

            "She made me!"  

            "Made you?  What the hell?" 

            "It's true!  She kept asking me!  Then she tickled me!"  Syaoran sat up on top of Eriol straddling his waist.  

            "You liar!"  

A figure briskly walked across the room carrying a paper bag with groceries.  The figure turned around to face the two bickering boys her evergreen eyes laying down on Syaoran.  

            "Syao-kun?"  Sakura stared at them in sheer surprise dropping the groceries on the table.  "Syao-kun…..Your….you're…. I got to go!"  She turned around grabbing her stuff and running out the door.  

            Syaoran smiled getting off of Eriol.  "Well that was a job well done!"  Eriol smiled dusting off his pants.  

            "Yes it was, wasn't it?"  Syaoran turned back into Touya thanks to the use of the Illusion Card. 

            "Well now my silly sister will having NOTHING to do with the gaki!!!"  He smiled broadly walking out of the room laughing.  Eriol sat up.  

            "Oh…I was having fun."

O.o

**A/N  Ok** probably one of my best in  long time. Please R&R!


	20. Chat Room

Chat room

Eriol sat in his study fingering his school notebook wearily.  He starred at the simple grade 9 Math book (yes they r now in grade 9!).  

            "I am far too old for such simple work.  I really need something better to do then this."  He turned to his computer.  He had noticed that Yue never went near the computer, or even entered this room for over a month.  He wondered if perhaps there was something dangerously wrong with it.  He stepped towards the black flat screened computer and seated himself in front of it.  

            "Well…maybe this thing can entertain me."  He switched the monitor on.  The screen flashed and out popped MSN.  

            "Hmm…I wonder what this is."  He opened the window, under a caption that read 'your email' the email written down was 'Yue_baby@hotmail.com'  Eriol corked an eye brow and looked down at the second caption asking for a password.  He simply waved his hand over the screen and MSN opened, showing users on line.  

            "I wonder what this does."  He read the list of names aloud, "Sugar Baby, Sexy Slytherin, Cute Wolf, Absent Minded Cherry Blossom, Crazy Dork, Yamazaki-The Terminator, Hot Pants, Reflexable Pretzel, and  Cheese Cake Monster.  These are…er…what are these?"  he clicked one of the green icons.  Up popped a new window with the name "You are talking to Hot Pants."  Eriol looked at the key board and decided it wise to type a message.  

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Hello!

**Hot Pants says:**

Hey sweetie, I missed you.

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Really?  You know me?

**Hot Pants says:**

Of coarse silly, you're my boy toy.  Do you want to play?

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Sure, I find games amusing, do you like chess?

**Hot Pants says:**

No but I like chest

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Never herd of such a game

**Hot Pants says:**

You forget already my sweet? How bout I remind you?

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Erm…No I think I'll pass/  How about Twister?

**Hot Pants says:**

Oooh, how many positions do you think we'll come up with?

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Oh, no idea, several with that game.

**Hot Pants says:**

Ooooh, lets start!****

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

How?

**Hot Pants says:**

Cyber of coarse!

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Pardon?

**Hot Pants says:**

What's wrong with you, aren't you turned on by me?

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Turned on? How I am human, I don't have an off and on switch…what are you talking about, who are you?!?

**Hot Pants says:**

FINE!  You know what, I don't get you, first you come on interested, and the next you mess me around and not want me, why are you doing that?

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

Listen this is my first time on, and I have no idea what this device is.  Tell me sir, who are you?

**Hot Pants says:**

SIR!  SIR!  What happened to Mistress?!  You're such a jerk Yue! 

**Yue_Baby**** says:**

But I'm not Yue! 

**Hot Pants says:**

Get out of my face you %$$@*!

**Hot Pants has signed out.**

Eriol drew himself away from the computer.  "Well…that was interesting.  I wonder what Yue does in his free time?  This sounded vulgar now that I ponder the situation. Hmm…"  

Mean while back at the Kinimoto residents and enraged Kero dressed up in a pink dress came rumbling down the stairs.  

            "That jerk…can't believe he had the nerve…urgh!....how could he call me sir?  Doesn't anyone realize I'm really a women trapped in this stuffy cotton ball of a body!"

Chibi Kotori: O.o that was weird.  IMPORTAN NOTE! Incase anyone has not noticed my name was once Chibi Goku so if that name has popped up, don't be confused, I used to like that name cause I thought it was cute!  Lol yes Im a girl!


	21. The Pastery Shop

**The Pastry Shop**

Tomoyo was walking down the street turning into a pastry shop.  She picked out the cakes she liked best and placed them in a basket.  A little puppy came in and looked at the basket of food.  Tomoyo bent down patting the dog.  

            "Hungry?"

            "WUFF!"  Tomoyo smiled handing the dog a piece of bread from her basket.  The dog chewed it then spit it on the floor.  Then the dog jumped in the basket stomping down the yummy pasteries.  Tomoyo's eyes widened as she took the dog out and picked up the basket.  The dog came over to her leg, lifted his and did his business on her shoe's.   Tomoyo's new shoes.  Tomoyo bolted out of the pastry shop dropping the destroyed basket by the door.  

            A worker came out brandishing a mallet.  "Come back here and pay for that!"  Tomoyo turned around tear stricken.  "Didn't you see what that dog did?"  the worker only smiled. 

            "Sure I did, but you still have to pay for it, besides I'm sure it's edible."

Chibi Kitori:  That was a really weird and gross one O.o!

Kero:  That was sick!  You ruined that pasties, what kind of sick mind do you have?

Chibi Kitori:  Huh?  That's not what I meant-

Kero:  That's right, cover it up!  

Chibi Kitori: But the fic-

Kero: Hey, I'm talking here!  Besides, when do I star in a fic, I haven't been in one, can I have a Diary segment? 

Chibi Kitori:  If I gave you one, you would spend it talking about food!

Kero: So?  Your point, who doesn't like food?

Chibi Kitori: No one, but-

Kero: So there! It's settled, I get a Diary!

Chibi Kitori: -.- How about a compromise, if you write recipes, will that work?     

Kero: Sure, cooking is my specialty!

Chibi Kitori: Ok, so tell me Everyone who's reading, do you agree with this?  Say yes or no for Kero's recipes for food!  

Kero:  You better let me write about food-er-recipes!


	22. Kero's Corner

**Kero's**** Corner**

"Hii!  This is the first episode of Kero's corner, right here in CCS Shortys!"  Kero zoomed over to his chair sitting excitedly in his seat eyeing the cheese cake. 

            "Alrighty, it's about time I get my own show.  Here I'm going to wrap up and tell you what's going on in the Secret Diaries!  You see, I have the privilege of being able to read them.  Why?  Because I AM the guardian beast of the Clow cards you know!"  He crossed his legs facing the camera.

            "Ok, Meiling is mad at Sakura because Syaoran loves Sakura, Sakura doesn't seem to emit any feelings for Syaoran or Tomoyo.  Tomoyo has feelings for both Eriol and Sakura, She's is torn between choosing who she likes best.  Yue is in hiding, he is still upset over the whole fact that is diary and pictures are on the internet, AND he never realized how girly he looked.  See kids, that's what happens when your not has handsome as me!"  Kero took a breath, "Yamazaki has run out of tall tails, so he's sitting in the school library as we speak, trying top find a new good one for CCS Shortys."  He smiled.  

            "As for me, I got my own show, and nothing to complain about!  That's all for now, bye kids!"

Kero turned around and started eating the cheese cake.  "Finally, I hate talking to people, I like cake!"  He looked back at the camera.  

            "Oh your still recording, aren't you…COME ON!  This kind of thing only happens on TV!"

**A/N  there's** the brush up on what's going on!  C'ya, don't forget to R&R even if it is onlyu 1 word!


	23. The Concert Ticket: Part 1

****

The concert tickets: Part I

Touya was out grocery shopping for his family at the Tomoeda Super Store. He grabbed the food he was looking for on the list and placed the in the shopping cart along with his Pent House magazine and soon to be secret stash of candy. 

"Hmph, this time the midget won't find them…" Touya murmured as he made his way to the cashier. He placed all the items on the counter and smiled at the pretty girl checking his items. 

"That will be $93.50 sir." She chimed. Touya handed in the money along with a scratch and save coupon. The young women checked the coupon to make sure it was still valid and found an area Touya had not scratched. 

"Sir, don't you want to scratch the box to see if you win tickets to the Minami Yori concert?" She held the coupon up to him, but Touya only shook his head. 

"Nah, I always loose, besides those singers are all fake, so even if I won, why should I go?" The girl smiled. 

"It's worth a try, don't you think? Besides what if you do get something, you could just give the tickets to someone else, and save on your groceries, or if you loose, at least you'll know and not wonder." Touya sighed. 

"Alright, give me the coupon, it's not like I really care." Touya pulled out a coin from his pocket and scratched out the silver square. Then handed it back.

"See I told you I don't win. All it is, is a bunch of numbers." The cashier smiled tapping them into her computer. 

"Not according to this, according to our Minami contest data base, you just won 3 free tickets!" Touya looked at her.

"Seriously?" She smiled nodding, printing out the tickets along with his receipt. She bagged all his items and handed them to a dumbfounded Touya. 

"Have a good evening, buh-bye." Her voice sounded unreal and scripted but Touya took the bags along with the winning ticket and paid her.

"Yeah thanks."

Touya made his way back home no longer shocked over the win. He walked into the house yelling out he was home, and went into the kitchen. Sakura came running down with her yellow toy with wings smiling.

"Did you get me something? Did you Touya!" she bounced around him reaching out for the bags. 

"Ohh, is that a magazine for me?" Touya snatched back the bag blushing brilliantly. 

"NO!" Sakura sulked grabbing the plastic bag tugging on it, then tarring it. 

"Opps." Touya bent down to quickly hide the hentai magazine but Sakura beat him to it. She opened the magazine excitedly, but instead of turning to a hot guy in jeans, she turned to a full front nude image of a bimbo blond. Sakura made a squeak dropping the magazine and rubbing her hands on her shirt as if she had touched something dirty.

"Eeeeey Touya! I didn't know you read that!" Touya rolled up the magazine in his fist glaring at his little sister.

"Shut up brat! If you tell dad, your going to get it!" Sakura only stuck her tongue out mockingly. 

"Sooooo, I'll tell dad, he'll punish you, and he won't let you get me! It all works out for me." She bounced around him, playfully trying to grab the magazine. 

"I'm telling dad! I'm telling dad!" She sang hitting her brother on the shoulder. "Teehee!" Touya grumbled turning back to the groceries, when he spotted the tickets. 

"How bout a deal little sister?" Sakura stopped bouncing, shocked her brother had called her 'little sister' instead of 'annoying brat.' 

"Ok….I'm listening." Touya whiped out the 3 Minami Yori concert tickets in front of her, waving them in front of he face teasingly. 

"See these here. I won them. I'll give you all 3 if you simply don't tell dad about our..erm..magazine, deal?" Sakura's mouth widened with glee and her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Minami Yori! All her tickets are sold out." Sakura tried to grab the tickets but Touya held them up high making them impossible for Sakura to reach. 

"Deal?" Touya smirked waving the tickets. "I'll give them away to someone else."

"Deal! Deal! Dad knows nothing!" Touya smiled handing her the tickets. 

"Alright, but one peep, and your dad, got that little sister?" Sakura nodded. 

"Not a word!" Sakura promised clutching the tickets happily. 

"Good, now what's for dinner?" Sakura shrugged. 

"Maybe take out." She bolted up the stairs to her room grabbing the cordless phone. "I got tickets1 I got Tickets! I'm going to see Minami Yori! Ohohohohoho! Not even Tomoyo could get tickets! But my cool brother did!" Touya only grumbled putting away the groceries. 

"Stupid brat…" he smiled, happy for her too. 

****

A/N a little confused? GOOD! Wait till you see the surprise the gang are in for when they get to the concert! That's when the fun really begins! R&R

Quick note: this chapter was re uploaded for sad sp[elling mistakes, oops! Ja ne!


	24. The Concert Tickets: Part 2

****

The Concert Tickets: Part II

A/N the song on this fic has been made up by me, so no stealing it, its is copyrighted 2004 by Chibi Kitori(I have proof!)

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran stood in line to get into the Minimi Yori concert. This was the growing starts first, and she was revolutionizing the music industry with her amazing voice. 

Tomoyo bounced giddily waiting to enter in her knew purple spaghetti strap dress. Sakura chirped jumping up and down in her blue halter top baby blue skirt, white and blue boots and elbow high fingerless gloves. Syaoran only stood idly in worn jeans, a back tank and a black arm bound, his hair unusually messier then usual. 

"I'm so excited!" screeched Tomoyo.

"I'm bored." groaned Syaoran.

"I can't wait!" shouted Sakura.

"Can we go yet?" question Syaoran.

"I can't wait tell the let us in!" cried Tomoyo.

"Where's the bathroom?" complained Syaoran, "Is there food I can at least eat?"

"I want to hear her sing!" chimed Sakura. 

"I want to tape it all, and tape you dancing." Tomoyo pulle out her portal camera from her purse. "You'll look so cute!" Sakura blushed. 

"Oh no, I don't dance." Sakura giggled hugging herself embarrassed at the thought." Tomoyo only laughed. 

"Aww come on, you'll look so cute in that new outfit I made you." 

"I just want to die…" Mumbled Syaoran. Sakura stopped blushing and peered at Syaoran through her brown hair. 

"I thought you would like to come, that's why I gave you a ticket…." Syaoran blushed. 

"Oh no, Sakura, I'm er happy to be here!" He waved his arms at her. "I reall am!" Sakura smiled obviously fooled,

"I'm so happy!" The line started to move faster, and soon they where in the building with seats in the middle section. 

"WAI!" the girls cheered. 

"Yay…." Syaoran droned unenthusiastically. 

Everyone was seated with drinks or snacks in their hands as the lights dimmed and the stage lit up with brilliant blue lights. Smoke flooded the stage as the curtains separated and out walked a beautiful women with long silver hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was wearing what looked almost like a battle costume Tomoyo would have made. It was navy blue with gold trimming,. The outfit was designed as a tank top, with several black arm bands going down each arm, and one around her neck. She had a sash that went down the front of her pants. She was wearing high boots and mini shorts. The outfit looked some what similar to what Meiling had worn when they were still capturing Clow Cards. The women wearing soft blue eye shadow and glossy pink lip stick held the microphone to her mouth.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to my concert! I'm the awaited Minami Yori! Are you ready?" Everyone cheered as the music started. Yori walked up the platform as dancers came out wearing combat uniforms and started to dance to the music as Minami swayed her hips to the fast beat.

__

"My feelings are killing me inside. I just wanna run and hide. Wish I could explain how it feels. Time passes slowly as it heals." She shot her fist up into the air singing loudly for dramatic tone. 

"_Make this pain go away. Don't let it come back any day. Keep your spirits high, tell it passes through the sky." _

"TO HEAVEN! The dancers yelled as they struck a pose dancing again to the beat in an artistic fashion as Minami gazed tragically at the cameras her face popping up on the big screens. Her hand held to her chest. 

"_I feel so weak…as a tear falls down my cheek. I press my knees against my chest and start prayin' for the best!_

"I wish I could crush this agony! Attach it to an arrow, and shoot it from a balcony! Watch it sore and fade away. Then turn around and be O-kaaaay!" 

Minami Yori looked up, then back at her audience shaking her shoulders as she sang. 

"_Scrubbing my skin. Wearing it thin. My protective armour chipping, as the moment keeps slipping!"_ She slid her hands up her body as the dancers came to the front of the stage one of them doing the splits, then launching themselves back near where Minami was on her stair plat form. 

"_I want to renew my body, Sparkle instead of look shoddy. Avenge this filthy crime, that has tinted me and reach my prime!" _

She jerked her hips to one side gripping the microphone with both hands singing gently know. 

_"My feelings conflict in a war zone. My mind whispers in a muttered drone. A hope to run, and jump the gun. Beat the shock- sail on a boat and leave the dock. Lay the pain in Titanic under secure lock. This to me is a solution, watch it sink in the ocean."_

She swung one of her hands away from the microphone pointing to the screaming audience. 

_"This is my Drive! I want to SURVIVE!" _the guitar struck up as the dancers pulled off dance moves to the playing music. The audience screaming, Sakura, Tomoyo and even Syaoran shouting with the music and reaching their hands up. 

"This is so fun!" Sakura screamed. She was surprised to see Tomoyo not taping this as she swayed to the music along with the rest of the crowd. Syaoran nodded admitting that the concert was not so bad so far.

Minami held the microphone again as the music softened to match her gaze and words. 

"_Freedom is here, I have no fear." _she waved her hand gesturing to the audience to sing along with her. 

"_I feel so clean, so built and lean. Now that I'm ready, I can walk steady. Now that the pain is washed, gone and done. I can say that I have finally WON!!!!" _She held the note thrashing her hair as she pulled the microphone away from her face smiling. The audience cheered roaring with excitement and hooting at her performance.

__

"Thank you, thank you, I'm happy you are so far enjoying my concert." 

After about 14 other songs the concert was drawing to an end. Minami smiled at her guests standing at the stage. 

"I hope you still have your tickets, because it is time to draw to find out who wins to meet me!" Everyone shouted and clapped holding out their tickets.

"The winning ticket is seat 178!" Minami cheered into the microphone. Everyone checked their tickets as collective groans made their way. Except for Syaoran. 

"I won…." 

****

A/N lol I know I know, how is this a shorty? Well you will understand in part 3 I promise that's the last part! Sorry guys! R&R PLEASE!


	25. The Concert Tickets: Part 3

****

The Concert Tickets: Part III

Syaoran stared dumb dumbfounded at his ticket. 

"I won…" Sakura and Tomoyo squealed scaring Syaoran. 

"A winner! A winner!' they yelled unceremoniously as they grabbed him pulling him to the stage. Minami smiled and spotted the 3 young teenagers and almost did a face fault. 

_Oh kami what are they doing here…_ Minami Yori quickly put on a smiled and beckoned them to the stage two of the male dancers pulling them up. 

"It looks like our little winner brought her fans!" Syaoran blushed. 

"uhh…actually I'm the winner." his voice was hardly a whisper. Minami looked at him then smiled. 

"It appears that Syao-I mean this boy is our winner!" She clapped ands the audience cheered for them, whistling and shouting how lucky they were. 

Minami waved and did her goodbyes along with her closing act leaving a blushing Syaoran, a more then happy Sakura, and a Tomoyo taping Minami's performance. 

At the end of the concert they were all taken to the green room where their where fruits chocolates and snacks for them to eat while Minami went to her changing room to take off her stage make up and change into more comfortable cloths. Syaoran sat down lazily on one of the leather coaches while Sakura and Tomoyo shouted gleefully to excited to sit. They got drinks to refresh their throats then screamed again. Syaoran rolled his eyes, then froze. 

"I sense something…" he got up looking serious. "What is that?" Sakura stopped to, feeling the almost familiar presence.

"Ho?" Tomoyo stopped then looked at her two friends. 

"Do you sense something." Sakura nodded looking confused. 

They crept into the hallway fallowing Syaoran's lead. "It feels like it's over here…" They stopped in front of a dressing room that read in golden letters 'Minami Yori.' Syaoran unable to controle himself swung the door open to reveal a naked Minami Yori. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" Syaoran was half way through apologizing when he realised this Minami Yori had no breasts, or hips. In fact, she was wearing boxers! He stared utterly perplexed at this. Sakura fainted and Tomoyo rolled the camera. 

"YUE?!?!" Yue's make up was half off, his padded bra on the floor, and patted outfits. Everything was patted to give him a female figure. Ha he not had the long hair and fake eye lashes on, you would never have noticed…until on. 

"Yue, you…you are Minami Yori?!?" Yue stiffened in his seat unsure what to reply. A dazed Sakura peered at him through her ruffled bangs, her eyes contacting his. 

"You-what…why?" 

"Uh…Mistress! I never intended you to discover I was Minami Yori!" Tomoyo only giggled.

"Keep talking, I'm getting it all." Yue drew his eye brows down angrily magically halting the camera. 

"Mistress I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"I did it because…because this job makes me happy! I love trying to be a women." Sakura's eyes widened. 

"Uh…" 

"My God!" Syaoran yelled. "What is wrong with these guardian beasts! First a stuffed animal, now a cross-dresser! What next? A transvestite!" Yue stared at Syaoran coldly. 

"Shut up! Why do you think I always wear robes and never cut my hair? Why do you think I was always attached to Clow Read!'

"You're gay too!"

"Precisely!"

"I don't want to have anything to do with your concerts, I can't wait to tell Booboo about this!" 

Tomoyo turned the camera to Syaoran. 

"Booboo?" 

"Uhh, I mean..er…Yamazaku, yes I meant Yamazaki, I wonder what tall tails he'll get out of this!" 

"Booboo?"

"There is no Booboo, you're hearing things!' Tomoyo did the play by play on her camera repeating what Syaoran had said earlier. _"…I can't wait to tell Booboo about!" this!" _

"Booboo?" 

"Ugh Shut up! Yue is problem one right now!" Tomoyo shrugged turning the camera to a now dressed in male cloths, Yue. He was wearing his usual white robes looking embarrassed and angry.

"I'm sorry mistress but I can't allow this to go further. Forgive me but you understand…" He waved his hands over the group making them fall down dazed whipping their memories of meeting Minami Yori live. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let Cerberous about this, he won't let me hear the end of my new Star fetish…" 

The next day Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all woke up at the Kinimoto residence. Apparently they had fallen asleep during a sleep over they could not remember. 

"Uhh…Booboo…" Tomoyo mumbled. Syaoran jerked himself awake. 

"My diary!" He scrambled up looking at the floor, then calming down. Tomoyo laughed. 

"Soo Booboo is your diary?" Syaoran blushed. 

"Shh! Sakura can't find out!" Sakur moaned looking up sleepily. 

"Who's Booboo?" She then fell back asleep, Syaoran looking relieved. Tomoyo started to laugh then stopped, her hand feeling her purse.

"My camera, it's gone!" 

****

A/N Well there's the almost ending part, find out in the Secret Diaries as to what happened! Did you like this fic? I hope you did, this is the first and last long shorty! Don't forget R&R!!!


	26. Kero's Corner: Episdoe II

**Kero's**** Corner: Episode II**

Kero was now wearing a ninja outfit.  He flipped around the room, his wings rigid as he made flips on the walls, than struck a pose in front of the camera, obviously trying to look impressive.  

          "Ok…You won't believe what's on the news right now!"  he brought the camera closer to his face.  "Ok, Sakura, Tomyo and the gaki Syaoran went out to the Minami Yori concert, WITH OUT ME!  Anyway believe it or not this is not the point…On the news, right now as we speak, they found a tape in Minami Yori's room, it was badly damaged, but not badly enough to reveal Minami's true identity, hehee… take a look at this!"  Kero sat back on his chair and hit the remote button.  On TV came up a reporter with a blank face.  The corner of his lip was twitching.  

          "Hello, and welcome to Japan News, I am Mr. Yamazaki, and do I have a story for you!"  the screen switched showing the beautiful rock star Minami Yori dancing and singing, her vibrant hair shinning in the spot light .  

          "We have discovered Minami Yori's dirty secret.  During the concert three lucky kids won to meat her, and what they saw was shocking.  We have no idea where the adolescence locations are, or who they are, the tape was badly damaged, but 12.8 seconds of footage from it was all we needed.  The rise of this star, is defiantly going to come shooting down and miss Earth along with opportunity.  Role the tape!"  

          On the Screen came up a door reading the Name 'Minami Yori' In gold bold letters.  The door opened slowly as if in a horror mivie.  At the dressing table you could clearly see the almost nude figure of the silver haired star.  She turned around her make up now a mess to reveal a MAN!  A sudden look of shock crossed the mans face.  The camera moved towards someone, just before you could see his or her face, it went static and fuzzy to the point you could make out new features what so ever.  The tape ended their.  

          "There you have it folks, our Minami Yori is really a man with a women's voice.  It appears-"  He was cut off as Kero turned off the screen laughing and rolling on the floor, his tail wagging wieldy.  

          "HAHAHA!  What a looser!  I can't believe Yue did that!"  he sat up trying to control himself.  "So that's where the dope was, he was being a girl!  Hahahahaha!  I can't believe this, this is rich what awesome news! Hahaha-"  he was suddenly cut off as someone through a piece of paper at Kero.  

          "Hey, what-the, what is this?"   Kero unrolled the paper and his eyes widened. 

          "What do you mean these people already know about this!  This is an outrage, I am the news anchor, NOT Chibi Kitori!  Kitori, you are IN BIG trouble with me!  I can't believe you told them before me!  I'm going to get you!  URGH!  I need some hot chocolate."  


	27. 4 Burritos

****

4 Burritos 

Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were all sitting in the school court yard eating their lunch, Meiling had bought a Bean Burrito, saying she needed the protein. 

"Wow Meiling are you sure you want more?" Tomoyo watched Meiling eat away at her fourth Burrito of the day. 

"You know beans can give you indigestion, and we have gym after lunch, are you sure you want that? Where's your training?" Syaoran scuffed watching is cousin Meiling. 

"Well I'm hungry! Besides, the elders aren't here to tell me what to do, take opportunity Syaoran!" Syaoran only grunted in response finishing his sandwich. Sakura sat smiling with her noodles. 

"I'm nervous, today we have to climb the rope1 I'm awful at that…" Tomyo only smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, everything will be fine! You always do." Syaoran packed his lunch, got up and left the group. 

"where is he going?" asked Meiling between mouthfuls. 

"Oh probably off to be himself, or play soccer with the guys, you know Syaoran." Sakura smiled and was about to reply when the bell rang signalling gym class to begin. The girls got up quickly sprinting towards the door dropping their lunch bags by their lockers as Meiling managed to swallow the last bite of her Burrito. 

In Gym their teacher partnered them up, Syaoran and Meiling would be first up. Meiling got up and held her stomach for a second. 

"Oooh…" She quickly straightened herself out. "I'm not letting a burrito ruin my grades…" She strolled up confidently. 

"here." Syaoran passed her the rope. "You go first." Meiling nodded thinking she may as well get it over with. Syaoran stayed at the base of the rope, spotting for her as Meiling slowly started to climb. She was half way their when she felt her gut rumble. 

"Ooo….that hurts." She hung on the rope for a second. 

"Are you ok?" Syaoran looked up at her. Meiling only nodded with a rude, "I'm fine!" Meiling hauled herself up and finished the climb up ringing the bell in her victory. She felt her stomach jump again. Meiling held it in, she still had to get back down. Meiling began to make her slow way down, her gut hurting now. She felt this sudden pressure, and realised what was about to happen. She was hardly a few feet away from the top of Syaoran's head. Meiling couldn't stop herself, she made a whimper catching Syaoran's attention. He looked up, and just then Meiling let out this huge fart straight in Syaoran's face. Syaoran made a disgusted sound as he ran away from the stench, and the rest of the class laughed. Meiling held on to the rope feeling red and embarrassed. 

The gym teacher made the class simmer down and forced Syaoran to finish spotting her. 

"You better not fart on me again." 

****

A/N 40 chapters! WAI! Poor Meiling, how embarrassing. Well, R&R! PLEASE! Even if u reviewed before, I need them all, lol!


	28. Yue Discouvers Sweets

****

Yue Discovers Sweets

One evening Yue arrived at Sakura's house through her window (everyone loves Sakura's window!). No one was there but a sleepy Kero who was sleeping over a bag of chocolate and candy. Curious Yue carefully lifted Kero of the bag and took it laying Kero down on Sakura's garbage can. He pulled the ribbons opening the plastic bag. He took in a whiff of the sweet aroma wondering why it was so familiar.

"Isn't this what Yukito eats everyday for breakfast?" He took a piece of fudge placing it in his mouth and chewing it slowly letting all the sugar rush down his throat and into his blood stream. 

"Mmmm….delicious." He took another one this time trying a white chocolate cream ball. He chewed this one slowly hitting the creamy core through it's chocolate exterior.

"Mmmm…exquisite." Yue closed his eyes savouring it, then opened them again looking a bit glazed and hyper.

"I wonder what this tastes like." Yue picked up a square chocolate with caramel cream stuffing it in his mouth.

"Ohh..yeah…GOOD." He took more pieces of chocolate eating them then swallowing tell the bag was empty. He shook the bag sadly watching crumbs hit Kero's still sleeping head.

"What-where did the rest go?" Yue felt his stomach turn and his face turn green.

"Oh…Clow… I must go to the bathroom!" Yue ran into the hall bathroom feeling sick, slamming the door.

Kero slowly opened an eye pulling out a bottle reading _'Diarreah Stimulant._' 

"That will teach him to eat MY junk food!"

A/N You know what to do! 


	29. Are they Having?

****

Are they Having?!?

Touya was quietly making dinner when he herd funny sounds coming from upstairs. He narrowed his eyes in his cat like way looking at the ceiling. He recalled Sakura saying she and Syaoran where doing homework together. The sound was defiantly coming from Sakura's room and it sounded like squeaky bed springs. At the realisation Touya bolted up the stairs halting at her door. He pressed his ear against the door listening carefully. 

"Syaoran…a little to the left!" Sakura panted.

"Grr…ehh…almost there." Syaoran grunted.

"No the right!"

"Make up your mind!"

"Try harder Syaoran! It's not good enough!" Sakura whined making funny sounds.

"It's not that easy!" he countered.

"just move your hand lower!"

"gack! I'm trying, just hold still!" 

"But I like going up and down!" 

"Ow! Sakura! I said hold still!" At this Touya opened the door to see a shocking site. Sakura was bouncing on the bed while Syaoran leaned over Sakura's bed post trying to grab something while Sakura's bounces made his balance sway, an apparent bruise forming on his forehead. 

"I got it!" Syaoran sat up proudly holding up his pencil. 

****

A/N I'm so happy to be past the 100 reviews mark! Please keep them coming, it's so nice! Thank you everyone, I'm grateful to the ones who also took my advice and printed 3 words at least! Wahhooo! And I thank those who did a sentence and more! Keep them coming!


	30. Wizardy

**Wizardry **

****

"_Accio_…Ruler!"  Nothing happened as a young man with his eyes closed behind the shimmer of his round glasses stood still expectedly in the middle of a work room.  HE looked up puzzled at his hands expecting the ruler to have drifted from the desk to his open palm.

            "Hmmm…._Imperium__._"  he pointed to a bird out the window concentrating hard. The bird suddenly stood still.  Then the man in robes muttered, "Come in here."  He expected the bird to yield his command, but the bird only flew down to the ground to capture a worm in its yellow beak.   The young man looked down at his book and frowned.

            "These spells in this Harry Potter book are crap."  Eriol brushed a hand through his hair mumbling as he left the room.  

**A/N  Oddly** enough I came up with this idea when I was sitting in math class with nothing better to do, is that worth a review?


	31. Directions

**Directions**

Sakura walked down the street minding her own business in the warm breeze.  A car drove up next to her and stopped.  Sakura knew better then to talk to strangers, so she began to continue walking.  A man got up and called her name.

            "Sakura?"  His silver hair seemed to float about his head has it was illuminated by the sun.  "Hi!"  Sakura turned to face him; she blushed at the sight of her childhood crush.  

            "Uhh…uh…Hi Yukito!"  She smiled at him walking over.  "How are you?"

            "List actually, will you help me find my way to the library."  He held out a map.  Sakura blushed feeling blank.  

            "Umm.."

            "Why are you blushing?"  Yukito asked innocently.

            "I fell…"  

            "Why are you sweating?"  Question Yukito curiously.

            "Uh…I fell in a…pond…"  Sakura lied.

            "What's wrong Sakura?"  Yukito gazed down at his friend's sister.  She blushed and brandished her finger at a random place on the map.

            "The library's here. bye!"  In her haste she smacked into a tree knocking down a beehive.  As you can imagine the beehive smashed and Sakura was chased away screaming while Yukito looked over the map oblivious to what was happening.

            "But Sakura, that's Burger King!  Where's the library?!?"

**A/N  Yukito** will never notice Sakura I'm afraid…Well send in the reviews, I need ideas!


	32. How the Glow Card was Really Captured

**How the Glow Card was really Captured**

Syaoran sat across from Sakura on a velvet covered table..  They were both eating spaghetti and attempting to make conversation on their first date together.

            "So Syaoran, how is China?"  Sakura asked hopefully.  

            "Good."  Syaoran grunted forking his spaghetti.

            "Uhh…How are your sisters?"  Sakura poked her food peering at him through her brown hair.

            "Good."  Syaoran shrugged not really caring weather or not his sisters were taring his room apart or not in their free time.

            "Er…How is Meiling?"  Sakura sat back in her chair wondering if this was a good question to ask him.  Syaorans eye brow twitched as he gritted his teeth.

            "She's….good."  Syaoran tightened his grip over his fork bending it back slowly as he glared at his dinner.

            "Syaoran?"

            "WHAT?!?"  Syaoran looked up at Sakura making her flinch.  HE continued to glare at her, then relaxed.   "I'm sorry Saku-kun, I didn't mean to, it's just…I dunno."  Sakura smiled relieved reaching across the table and holding his hand. 

            "Are you good now?"  She smiled almost child like squeezing his hand.  "Do you want to talk about it?"  Syaoran only laughed holding Sakura's hand.

            "Nah, it's nothing I was just being an ass.  Want to go for a walk?"  Sakura nodded excitedly letting Syaorans hand go getting up from the table, dinner forgotten.  Syaoran lifted himself from his seat leaving cash on the table and taking Sakura's hand.   They headed out the restaurant doors to Penguin park.  It had been a while since they last went there.  Sakura sat down on a two seated swing beckoning Syaoranto fallow suit.  He sat next to her pressing his feet against the ground swinging them back and forth.  

            "Sakura, I love you."  Syaoran blushed looking down.  Sakura smiled at him.

            "Aww Syaoran, I-SYAORAN!  Hahahahahahaha!"  Sakura fell off the swing laughing at him.

            "Sakura! What?  Is their sauce on my face?"  Syaoran touched his burning cheeks and lglanced at Sakura.  "What is it?"  Sakura gasped at him./

            "Look your cheeks are glowing!"  Sakura pointed at his red glowing cheeks.  Syaoran slapped himself trying to beat it out.

            "GLOW CARD!"  The glow suddenly diminished into nothing and Syaoran sat back huffing and puffing mostly from embarrassment.  

            "Stupid card…"  Sakura started to get back up wand in hand when she started to laugh again, more hysterically then before.  

            "HAHAHAHA!"  

            "What NOW?!?"  Syaoran sat up angry at Sakura for laughing at him like this.

            "Hold still, and don't move."  Sakura gripped her wand holding her breath to stop her laughter.

            "Why-Sakura what are you doing?  Hey Sakura stop Sakura!"  Syaoran looked down between his legs to see his crotch glowing a bright yellow.

            "SAKURA!"  Skaura swung her wand at his groin sending poor Syaoran screaming to his knees.

            "SAKURAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  Syraoran stuffed his hands between his legs rolling on the ground. 

            "OH….#$*#$ %+ *#@$!!!!!!"  Sakura ran around the park swiping and hitting her wand on the ground finally capturing the illusive glow card.

            "Got it!  Oh, sorry Syaoran I didn't mean too, are you ok?!?"

            "I'm…good…..ow…"

**A/N  Poor** Syao-kun!  Forgive me Syao fans!  R&R


	33. Shopping Dilemma

**Shopping Dilemma **

****

Meiling was shopping at her favorite store "Cutie Cutie."  She picked her way through the isles searching for some new cloths.  She picked up a blouse, a pear of jeans, and a simple t-shirt with a flower print.  She went into the ladies section picking up panty after panty.  

            "Hmm…too big."  She discarded a cotton blue panty then picked up a yellow satin one.   "Nice."  She placed it in her shopping bag.  Meiling had picked out at least 10 panties when she went to see the sales on underwear.  She browsed through the narrow isles her bags brushing against the hangers holding proudly articles of underwear that Meiling cared nothing for.  She gave up making her way to the cashier and paid for her stuff.  When she went to the door, the alarm started going off.  Meiling jumped at least 3 feet into the air.

            "What the?  Hey what's going on, I'm no thief!"   She brandished her bags angrily when a hanger caught her site.  She looked down at her bag and was horrified to see that a pair of granny bloomers were hanging out of her bag.  When she had been walking through a narrow isle one of the hooks caught onto her bag!  

            "EWW! Grooooooss!"   She fingered the bloomers off her bag in disgust just as the security guard came and started laughing at her.

            "SHUT UP!"  Meiling pulled the bloomers over the security guard's head.  "Jerk!"   

A/N  Pleeease review!  I need some good ideas!


	34. How Windy Card was Really Captured

**How Windy Card was Really Captured**

****

Sakura jumped down from her balcony in her favorite pink night gown.  She stared up at the sky where windy was gusting angrily through the atmosphere in her golden glory.  A young man jumped from a Cherry Blossom tree.  He held out his sword preparing to capture the elusive Clow Card.  Windy reverted away from Syaoran and swung towards Sakura.

            "Ahhhh!"  Sakura screamed shielding her face.  Syaoran dove to slice at Windy.  Windy streamed between Sakura's legs sending her night gown flying up flashing a pair of smiling panties at Syaoran.  Syaoran blushed furiously tripping over his robes and sending his sword askew.  His sword smashed into windy automatically sealing her.  Sakura uncovered her eyes looking about in sheer confusing.

            "Uhh…uhh…Where did it go?"  Syoarun blushed picking up the sword the card drifting to Sakura.

            "Um..er…"  he blushed.  "I…I think I gotta go!"  Syoaran turned around running away covering up a nose bleed. 

**A/N  honestly**, I think I could have delivered better.  R&R!  I want 120 reviews! 


	35. Yet Another Yamazaki Tall Tail

**Yet Another Yamazaki Tall tail**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of class complaining over the amount of homework they had been givwn.

            "Hey girls!  Do you know why we are given so much homework?  Or how homework even originated?" Tomoyo and Sakura blinked holding their books.

            "How Yamazaki-chan?"  Tomoyo asked politly.

            "Well, you see hopmework originated from the greek gods.  What happened was the civilization of the ancient greeks angered the gods when they forgot to offer their annuel toe nail clipper, one was made each year cause the gods had big feet you know.  Anyways this year the golden toe nail clipper was not made, so the gods were angered, they sent a hell demon to the civilization.  The hell demon gave naughty children-all of them-homework.  They received so much they became working zombies.  That's how books came along with problems for future generations to solve-because they mafde the,.  Then Little micro creatures that we can't see were released as a plague over the world.  The little micro bugs get on your ear and go into your brain where they make you want to give and make homework.  This TEACHERS!  So the cycle continues, and every year we sacrifice a brain to the gods to make up for the toe nail clipper."


	36. Butterfly

****

Butterfly

Stare. All she did was stare. Syaoran watched Sakura concerned over her behaviour. Stare. Blank. Unnatural. A butterfly landed on her nose. Intense stare. The red and yellow patterned butterfly fluttered away. Another landed on a flower to Sakura's right. She turned her head, and stared. Another floated down across from her, she turned her head, and stared. Syaoran now worried tapped Sakura, shocking her out of her trance.

"Uh…Sakura, why do you keep staring at butterflies?" Sakura picked the grass ruefully.

"I thought if I kept staring at a butterfly it would turn into dream card. Maybe I should try glaring this time." 

****

A/N Short and simple, I'm trying to do something different, just experimenting around you know. R&R PWEASE AND THANKIES! It's nice to have reviews from readers, it keeps me going ^-^ 


	37. Vote!

****

Vote (commercial)

Meiling appears dressed in a tall bowler hat, a black tie and crisp suit. She is wearing white gloves and looking serious, almost dangerous.

"I want you to vote for me! Why? Because I'm the best! How? Because I have fashion sense!" She straightens her navy comber bun. "I will now read you my speech!" She takes a piece of folded white paper from her pocket reading it out load to her viewers.

"_Dear people, I wish to bring you no taxes so people can shop with out calculating how much they have to pay. I want children to be educated so they can become veterans so they may take care of animals, or clowns so they may scare people, teachers so they may torture morons, or politics who lie, or secretaries who become spies and keep secrets, or police who issue a lease on your car, cooks who pick up your garbage and burn it in the dump yard, models who are embedded in plaster and tar so they are always remembered. So many jobs! So please, vote for me, and I will make the difference!"_

Meiling is cut off air.

A/N Different…R&R? PLEASE!


	38. Hair Spray

****

Hair Spray

"ALRIGHT! SHOOTING COMMERCIAL IN-3! 2! 1! GO!"

Sakura's face popped up on the monitor with a bright bottle of hair spray reading "Clow Curls.' She smiled widely.

"HELLLOOO! Tired of your lame hair? Want some _oomph_? and _ah_? THEN BUY CLOW CURLS! This miracle baby will make you hair curl up, add volume, keep it straight and in place or use our hair spray to mould your own creations! Look at these happy consumers!" She spread her arms out and disappeared replaced by a picture of Syaoran with his hair in the style of a mullet, his mouth had been digitally brushed to make it appear he was smiling gleefully. His photo was replaced by Meiling who's hair had been cut short and put in spikes. It is hard to say whether her smile is real or not. Finally a picture of Yukito appeared with his hair looking flat, and curled at the ends. Sakura's moving face popped up again.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! All for the SWEET price of $79.99!...we are not responsible for hair loss…BYE NOW!"

"CUT! Perfect! Now air it on television!" the producer strode of as the camera man opend the camera to retrive the film.

"Uhh…sir? There was no film."

A/N I credit the idea to Vergi for a commercial idea! THANK YOU!


End file.
